an autumns winter cold
by wolfenkouji
Summary: Sora gets sick, but dosn't know it... Tai tries to help...um.. just read it..taiora


Hi. I'm Wolfenkouji, I mainly write frontier fics, but I saw a bit of season one after like, a bajillion years. so my taiora dreams are reliving again! Umm. I'm sorry you had to experience that. so hears a fic. I don't own digimon.yet.  
  
This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line This is a line  
  
It was a crisp autumn afternoon. Most of the leaves have left the trees, and the grass was no longer a lively green but a dying color of tan. The air carried a certain sense of cold to it, making uncovered flesh turned pale and numb. Sora sat in the last tree with leaves still on it in Obidia Park. The park was uninhabited due to the winters cold that lingered in the still fall air. The quiet in the area gave the time for the 13year old girl to think. She didn't have time to think for a long time. Lately, Sora had very little energy she became tired on a regular basis. Also, she had become depressed and just stopped caring. The frosty air nipped at Sora bare arms but, she didn't care. She felt so empty. Something was missing in her life. She decided to remain in the tree until she figured out what was wrong, why every thing felt pointless.  
  
A few hours past, the sun slowly lowered down dimming the sky to a pale orange. The pale orange didn't last long though, it slowly turned to a dark shadowed black. Small lights traced a path through the park and the air left its hints of winter cold to a full cold of a winter night. The moon illuminated the air and stars dotted the sky. Sora sighed. She had made no accomplishment in her thoughts. She was about to give up when she heard the faded sound of footsteps in the distance. She remained in her tree as still as possible. She slightly moved her body into the shadows of the few now frost covered leaves that the tree had to offer. A shadowy figure slowly ambled towards the tree. The figure entered the area where the moonlight was brightest, but Sora couldn't identify the person through the last leaves of the tree. The person looked directly at Sora.  
  
"Sora?" a voice asked. Sora slowly moved into the brighter area of the tree.  
"Tai?" Sora asked now knowing the identity of the person in front of her.  
" Sora! Where the heck have you been! Everyone's worried about you!" Tai exclaimed with both excitement and sternness in his voice.  
" why are you here?" Sora asked Tai with little to no emotion in her voice.  
" I'm here because your mother is crying her eyes out thinking you've hurt yourself of something! She said you've been gone for hours and has no idea where you are!" Tai shouted at her with worry and slight anger in his voice. Sora knew that she wouldn't cry over not knowing where she was. 'she knows something I don't' Sora felt both sad and angry with her mother.  
" I didn't know she'd worry that much." Sora said with sorrow in her voice followed with a series of coughs. Tai obviously heard the coughs of Sora and climbed up to see if she was okay. When Tai arrived to the branch Sora sat on he was shocked of Sora's condition. Sora skin was so pale that it was sheet white, and her lips were a deep lavender-blue color.  
" Sora are you crazy! You look horrible! You must be freezing!" Tai yelled concerned for Sora. Sora stared into the night sky thinking heavily again.  
" I'm fine" she responded without even glancing at Tai. Tai's concerned-angry face softened in to concerned-worried face ( A/N that was redundant, but you know what I mean right?)  
" Sora, you haven't been your self lately, I'm worried about you. You don't seem to care about anything." She looked into Tai's pleading eyes. It was hard to resist hiding it from him.  
" I have to let someone know anyway. For the past month or so you could probably tell I've been very tired and had very little energy, I've also lost interest in many things... I positive there's something wrong with me, and my mom knows something and I'm just so. so. confused." With that a few streams of tears left her eyes. The bitter cold stung her now damp face. Sora felt a warmth around her body. She looked up to see that Tai removed his jacket and placed it on Sora shoulders. Sora smiled softly, but her tears continued to fall from her eyes.  
" Sora, you should've told me sooner. I will always be here for you if you need me. I'm your friend." Tai smoothly explained to Sora. With hearing those words, Sora embraced Tai with hug. Her tears falling on his shoulders. She slowly let go and looked up at Tai.  
" Tai, your always there when I need you most." Sora said those words sand felt a spread of weakness across her body. She slowly lost conciseness and fell to the ground from the tree. Tai gasped to see this and rushed down to see if she was all right.  
" Sora! Sora! C'mon Sora! Speak to me! Tai tried to shake Sora to conciseness, but nothing happened. Tai picked up Sora and tried to get help from the public. He yelled and yelled, but no one responded. He quickly ran to the nearest phone. He called the hospital and alerted them of his problem. An ambulance came a few minutes later to take Sora away. It then left to leave Tai alone to worry if Sora was okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My first taiora fic, I hope I get some reviews ^-^. Well thanks for reading! 


End file.
